Stevens
Stevens é um personagem dos quadrinhos e livros The Walking Dead. Ele apareceu pela primeira vez na edição 28. Ele era o médico-chefe e residente na cidade de Woodbury. Pós-Apocalipse Woodbury, Georgia Stevens era um ocupante de Woodbury antes de sua aquisição pelo governador. Ele administrou os ferimentos que tinha em seu irmão, Phlipe, e o advertiu a deixar Woodbury tão rapidamente quanto possível, pois o lugar era um sistema de circuito fechado e ele estava destinado a se autodestruir. Quando Bob Stookey veio para Woodbury, ele lhe disse para continuar a beber, sabendo que viver em Woodbury, é melhor bebado. Ele também consultou com Lilly Caul sobre a morte de 'J'oshua Lee Hamilton, dizendo-lhe que ele só tinha se hospedado em Woodbury devido ao medo do governador. Uma noite, Lilly veio a ele, Alice Warren e Martinez com um plano para acabar com o regime do Governador. Stevens concordou que era o melhor para a cidade e se juntou a eles. O plano envolvia um sequestro durante as lutas de arena, onde o governador iria ser carregado em um caminhão e levado para a floresta, onde eles poderiam executá-lo. No entanto, o governador soube da captura no último segundo, causando que ele fosse sequestrado junto com alguns homens. Eventualmente, ambos os grupos são levados a um impasse na parte de trás da van apenas interrompidos por uma horda de zumbis os atacando. Ambos os grupos decidem que precisam trabalhar em conjunto e precisam do Governador vivo. No final, o governador faz um compromisso para acabar com o sistema de troca. Após o anúncio, o governador faz Lilly e todos os seus rebeldes sobreviventes serem iscas de cadáveres como punição, mas desiste de sua ordem lembrando-lhes que ele poderia ter os matado facilmente. Stevens e sua jovem assistente, Alice, tratam de todos os cidadãos da cidade que estavam doentes ou feridos, bem como aqueles que participaram nos duelos de arena, apesar de seus muitos protestos. Ele não concordava com as crenças do governador, especialmente com o que o governador estava fazendo com os novos visitantes da cidade (Rick, Glenn e Michonne). Ele estava no meio do tratamento de um dos lutadores de arena, Harold Abernathy, quando um outro lutador da arena, Eugene Cooney, marchou para clínica e esfaqueou Harold no pescoço por quebrar uma boa parte de seus dentes. Depois de tratar a mão decepada de Rick, o médico fuge da cidade com os sobreviventes da prisão, juntamente com Alice e Martinez, a fim de escapar do governo tirânico do Governador. Stevens não conseguiu sair da cidade e foi mordido por um zumbi. Ele foi o primeiro a pular por cima da cerca, mas um andador veio por trás dele e mordeu. Como ele estava morrendo, implorou a Alice para continuar seu trabalho e cuidar do grupo. Morte Morto por *Zombi (Vivo) Enquanto estava parado ajeitando sua bolsa de medicamentos, após ter pulado os muros de Woodbury, Stevens foi agarrado por um zumbi e mordido no pescoço. Após o zumbi ser morto, Stevens tristemente se despede de Alicie. *Lilly Caul (Zumbificado) Um dia depois de Rick escapar de Woodbury, Lilly e Austin foram até um dos muros para investigar como ele escapou e eles encontraram Stevens zumbificado. Com grande tristeza, Lilly o mata, então ela e Austin cavam um túmulo e dão a Stevens um enterro apropriado. Aparições Série de Livros *"Rise of the Governor" *"The Road to Woodbury" *"The Fall of the Governor" Quadrinhos Volume 5: The Best Defense *Edição 28 *Edição 29 Volume 6: This Sorrowful Life *Edição 31 *Edição 32 Curiosidades *Segundo Alice o Dr. Stevens estava apaixonado por ela, mas ela nunca tinha lhe dado esperança para nada. Categoria: Personagens HQ Categoria: Residentes de Woodbury